


Nice View

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby!Fic, Community: spn_bigpretzel, F/M, Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 10:11:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John tries to get a shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice View

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Nice View  
>  **Fandom:** Supernatural  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** John/Mary  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** John tries to get a shower.  
>  **A/N:** written for [SPN_BIGPRETZEL](http://spn_bigpretzel.livejournal.com)

John peeked in on baby Dean. Ah, sound asleep. Maybe he had a chance to get a shower before he woke up again. Deciding to risk it, John quickly took off his clothes and stepped into the tub. He’d barely had enough time to get wet before a blood-curdling scream echoed through the house. 

He quickly stepped out of the shower and rushed into the room without bothering to grab a towel. “Shh, it’s okay, little man. Daddy’s here.”

“Did I hear the....” Mary’s voice trailed off as she stared at her husband in all his naked glory. “Nice view.”


End file.
